


Better Than Revenge

by FanWriter



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Song-In-Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: A Jamko Song-In-Pictures to the song ''Better Than Revenge'' by Taylor Swift.





	Better Than Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I had Dana's part more like a step-by-step of where she came into the precinct during 'Mistaken Identity', but then I would have had left-over pictures and I tried to get one of each scene of both her and Sydney - I was one short on two short on Sydney's, which is odd considering she was in more episodes than Dana.
> 
> I try my best to match the pictures to the song lyrics and I think I might have done better on this one than the rest - try to listen to the song as you scroll through.

 

 

 

 

 

Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did

 

(Ha) Time for a little revenge

 

The story start when it was hot and it was summer, and

 

I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him

 

She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause

 

She took him faster than you could say sabotage

 

I never saw it coming, nor would I have suspected it

 

I underestimated just who I was dealing with

 

She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum

 

She underestimated just who she was stealing from

 

She's not a saint, and she's not what you think, she's an actress, whoa

 

She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress, whoa

 

Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys on the playground won't make you many friends

 

She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind

 

There is nothing I do better than revenge

 

She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list

 

She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it

 

I think her ever present frown is a little troubling, and

 

She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things

 

But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know

 

Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go

 

They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me

 

But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity

 

She's not a saint, and she's not what you think, she's an actress, whoa

 

She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress, whoa

 

Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys on the playground won't make you many friends

 

She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind

 

There is nothing I do better than revenge

 

I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey

 

You might have him, but haven't you heard

 

 I'm just another thing for you to roll you eyes at, honey

 

You might have him, but I always get the last word, whoa

 

She's not a saint, and she's not what you think, she's an actress, whoa

 

She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress, whoa

 

Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys on the playground won't make you many friends

 

She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind

 

There is nothing I do better than revenge

 

And do you still feel like you know what you're doing

 

'Cause I don't think you do, oh

 

Do you still feel like you know what you're doing

 

I don't think you do, I don't think you do

 

Let's hear the applause

 

C'mon show me how much better you are

 

See you deserve some applause

 

'Cause you're so much better

 

She took him faster than you could say sabotage.


End file.
